


A peaceful day

by Azukiri123



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azukiri123/pseuds/Azukiri123
Summary: Chrom sneaks out after his duty to spend time with robin.





	A peaceful day

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing something, so it's not that great and there may be some grammar mistakes.   
> Here you go for chrom x m!Robin fluff!

It was a peaceful day in Ylysse, and for its king Chrom, who was free from his duties at last. But since his break wouldn't last forever and Frederic would likely come searching for him after some time, he hurried to the garden to be with his lover. He had already checked the library and Robin's room but he wasn't there so the only other place where he may be had to be here, in the royal garden full of trees. He knew his lover liked to read a book in the shade of an oak when the weather was nice.

He was pulled out from his thoughts when he saw the person he was looking for sleeping beside a tree, a book still in hands. He smiled upon the sight of his beloved tactician.  
Light reflected on his silver hair and his face showed a peaceful sleeping expression. The king couldn't find the resolve to wake him. Instead he just sat beside him, looking at his beautiful lover and brushing some strands of hair from his face. Time passed and the tactician began to awake just to find a sleeping Chrom next to him. He smiled fondly and gave him a quick peck on his cheek. This gesture woke the blue haired male up who returned the smile to Robin.   
In days like this the menace of war and other worries would be replaced by the warmth of each other's love, and not even an angry looking Frederick could change that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks you for reading ! Sorry if it was too short, if there are any requests I may do a part two or a smut chapter.


End file.
